


Song of the Hero

by MorningOwl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Platonic Cuddling, accordions, spoilers for the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningOwl/pseuds/MorningOwl
Summary: Breath of the Wild, as told by Kass.This is in a completely different style than I normally write. It's a first person account with no dialogue. It could be interpreted as Kass' journal entries.





	1. Vah Medoh

I find myself enjoying more areas of this beautiful land than others. It is quite something to see it from the sky, although I believe that beautiful is an oversimplification of it all. The desert of Gerudo is intimidating and stunning, just like the Gerudo themselves. The waterfalls of the Zora are picture perfect, shining in the light as their domain sparkles under the sun. There is a power that emanates from the volcano where the Goron inhibit; a power that both frightens and comforts.

There is everything in between, as well. Lush, green pastures and steep cliffs and crystal clear waters. Even the once proud castle that houses the princess has a gothic beauty to it. Red and black energy that circle around it, covered with intimidating and beautifully made guardians. I was in awe the first time I saw it. Its beauty and grandeur are something to behold. I have to admit, however, it’s a beauty I can live my life never seeing again. I hope one day I can see the castle in its true beauty.

I would have never seen all of Hyrule if I hadn’t accepted my mission. Accepting the mission was a huge task, one I think will stick with me the rest of my life. I was told that the hero would return, and save us all from our tragic existence under Ganon’s rule. Even with our natural defenses, we cannot escape the monsters that exist under his presence. I must be careful as I traverse this vast land. The Gerudo desert was once my safe haven, taking refuge at the stable along the road to the Gerudo city. Monsters quickly invaded the desert, however. Truly the only safe way to the city now is along the road. I once resorted to dressing as a woman to seek refuge in the city when a swarm of them attacked the oasis. I stayed a night at the inn, and it was a long while before I visited that beautiful city with its beautiful walls again. I wish I had stayed on a better night, however. There was a lot of commotion as their young chief watched in horror as the Divine Beast Vah Nuboris rose from the sand. I played her a song to calm her soul, but I fear it didn’t do as much good as I hoped.

By far, though, the hardest part of this trial for me was leaving my wife and daughters. It has been months now, and I long for Rito Village. I know it all seems to pale in comparison to Calamity Ganon ravaging our home, but they are my true loves. I felt torn when I accepted my mission, and I feel torn now. I found some solace with the Prince of the Zora. He comfort me, and I sang him the song of the hero. He is truly a kind soul, and I will forever be in debt to him. We sat under a slight canopy, watching his kingdom be flooded with water, too much for even the Zora. We watched as Vah Ruta slowly destroyed everything he knew and loved, and he comforted me as I missed my wife. I knew there was nothing I could say to make this better. Water pooled around our feet. If thunder didn’t break the silence of night, the screams of Vah Ruta did. And yet, he found it himself to comfort a traveling minstrel who missed home.

I found comfort in his arms that night. I… nothing illicit happened, but I believe that touch helped us more than words did. For the both of us. I bid him farewell, and he watched as I flew off in the rain. I would visit him a few more times since then. Thankfully, each time grew more joyous.

I was among the Gorons when the most magnificent thing happened. I was losing hope for my journey, my trial. I’d have to return to my town, notifying my people that no, the hero to take down Ganon did not return. I worried that I wouldn’t be able to return at all. I had almost lost hope when the towers appeared. Out of nowhere, these large orange towers grew from nothing. While everyone in Hyrule, including myself, marveled at these towers, one of them turned blue. I was quite far away from it to see it truly. I rarely spend time with the Goron for the simple reason of it’s too hot for my taste. I could not see how far away the blue tower was. Someone said it was the Plateau, and hope rose in my chest. Maybe the hero was around. Maybe my quest could mean something. That night, I practiced all the songs I was to give the hero, and flew off to find where I was supposed to wait for him, where I could help him.

As time passed, I heard more and more rumors that the hero had indeed returned. I was ecstatic at first. I thought of how much safer the world would be for my daughters. I hoped that one day I could fly with them across the land, show them the beauty I have been so fortunate to see. I could show them the beautiful Hyrule Castle, free of the deadly energy that surrounds it. I had promised my youngest years ago that I would play for the Princess Zelda and take her with me to meet her, and I hoped that wasn’t just an empty promise made to children who learn better later in life. I hoped I could make them proud.

I tried to stay strong as the days went on. I had yet to meet this hero, or help him on his journey. With the reports of his successes, came more reports of monster attacks. It became dangerous to fly at night. I tried not to give up hope. Imagine my surprise, then, when I was flying, and I saw Vah Ruta rise up out of the lake. The Beast walked up on the cliff, and shot a red light at the castle, at Ganon. I could practically feel Ganon scream in rage and weakness when it hit the castle. I have never been so happy to see a beam of light in my life. I immediately flew to visit my Prince friend.

He was overjoyed. The Zora Domain had never looked so stunning. Rivers still flow through the structure, yes, but where they were intended to. All of the Zora were celebrating. I got swept up in their happiness, performing for the King and dancing with many of the lovely young ladies that lived amongst his court. I hadn’t felt this happy since before I was given my mission. In that moment, I felt there was true hope for Hyrule. The hero was to return, and Sidon asked if I wished to meet him. I declined, as I wanted to meet him the way my teacher intended. One of the spots I was to meet him was close to the Zora. Sidon seemed to understand, and said he would direct the hero my way. I thanked him and went on my way.

I met the hero at the spot where I had told Sidon. It was quite a shock to meet Link in person! I must be truthful; I almost lost all hope when I first met him. I didn’t expect the hero to be so short or so… naked. He wore nothing but the shirt Sidon gave him. I was tempted to ask, but I refrained. Instead, I sang him my song. I myself never was able to interpret the songs, but it seemed to send him into a frenzy. He ran around the field we stood in all afternoon, occasionally resting by me to hear the tune of my accordion. While I normally seek refuge in the night at a town or a stable, I decided to stay and watch him. As the sun set beyond the horizon and the sky turned a familiar inky black, he rode up to me on a stag. I nearly jumped at the sight, a near naked man being hailed as the hero of Hyrule riding a stag, but before my very eyes, this seemed to trigger something hidden. A shrine grew out of the ground. It rose from the dirt and lit up. The stag ran away once Link jumped off it, but he had a large grin on his face. He thanked me and ran to it, descending down into it.

How I wanted to stay and ask him about his trip down into the shrine! I wanted to hear his tales, but I was told I could not stay once I had helped him on his journey. I flew off, finding the warmth of a bed in a nearby stable. I dreamt that night, of him, and what had happened. I knew deep down that he was the hero in my songs. I only wished he had put on more clothes, so I didn’t have to admit to my wife that the hero we have been waiting for was naked when I met him.

Our next of many meetings was at one of my favorite stables, the Gerudo Canyon Stable. There is the warmth of the desert without its unbearable heat. I also have made good acquaintance with the owner, Piaffe. Link was on his way to the Gerudo City. He was far stronger than when I last saw him, and thankfully more clothed. As the sun set, we sat by the fire and talked. The desert gets cold at night, and so we wrapped ourselves in blankets, and he warmed some milk for us to drink. He brewed the milk with pumpkin from Kakariko Village, a recipe I had never tried before. It was better than I hoped, and I felt I had more energy than since I started my travels. He said he missed my music when he emerged from the shrine, which warmed my heart. I tried to ask him about his journey, but he kept asking me about my life. He was so interested in me, which baffled me. He was the hero, and I was nothing more than a minstrel. I couldn’t tell him much, but he didn’t seem to mind. We talked until the sun came up, and he ran off to the desert. I played until he was out of sight, and I flew off my next destination.

Out of the times I have met with him, I have cried twice in front of him. After our chat at the stable, we met a few more times. Each time, I would sing him one of my songs, and a shrine would appear out of thin air. I was astonished every time. He grew more and more powerful each day I encountered him. We grew close as the time passed. Before he set out on his task, he would sit by my feet and listen to me play. I felt a certain amount of pride and honor at the hero of Hyrule loving my music. One night, before he set about the task that my song instructed him, he sat to listen to me play. I was almost finished when a few monsters jumped out of the bushes and attacked us. I gasped and drew my knife, but he was already on his feet. He drew his sword, a guardian sword I can only presume he stole from one of the foul creatures, and killed them all before my eyes. I was in awe. He was powerful; surely in time he would be strong enough to overcome Calamity Ganon. I thanked him. He shrugged, but I knew that he took joy in seeing those monsters dead. I was about to finish my song when the moon rose overhead. It was blood red, and seemed to be dripping with the same energy that afflicted the castle. Then, I saw something that still keeps me up at night. The monsters Link just slain rose up from the dead. They ran toward us. I shrieked in fear. Link quickly killed them again, and they stay dead this time. I collapsed on the ground, reeling from my terror and overcome with relief. I sobbed into the grass, shaky on all fours. He kneeled down next to me and comforted me. I do not know how long I was in this state, but I lost my strength at some point and collapsed fully into the grass. I looked up at the sky, and saw the wretched red moon fade back to white. Link came into my vision, his face concerned as he looked down at me.

He was so unconcerned by the dead rising. It was in those moments that I knew he would one day save Hyrule, and that Calamity Ganon needed to die. I would take pleasure in hearing him scream, in seeing him fall. I didn’t care how beautiful Hyrule was. I would rather it burn than let Ganon stay in power. I couldn’t let my daughters live in a place where the good die forever, but the evil rise again and again. Link managed to calm my breathing and help me sit up. Tears streamed down my face as I told him to continue his task, and I would play for him some other time. He refused, much to my surprise, and took out some wood and flint. He made a fire for us to sit at, and to ward off any more monsters in the dreariness of night. Like my time with Prince Sidon, I took comfort in his embrace. He merely held me, although neither of us slept.

In the morning, the fire went out. I had to leave the warmth of his arms. I knew I would spend the next few days in cities and towns, for my own sanity, and that I wouldn’t see him for a while. He gave me his guardian sword, as the hilt was small enough for me to carry, and the blade would activate later. I didn’t want to take it at first, wanting nothing to do with those dreadful machines, but he was right, I needed a more powerful weapon than a knife. I took the sword. Apparently, I was visibly upset at the recent developments, and he noticed. He bent down to where I sat, and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I was surprised at this gesture, and he was as well. He murmured something about a memory. When I pressed him, he shrugged and said that was how he remembered comforting Zelda. I wonder if he kissed her head before they put him to sleep for a century. I hope he did.

That hilt became one of my most treasured possessions in following weeks. I have yet to need it, thank the Goddess, but I did activate it once to slice open a fruit. It’s a beautiful weapon, sleek and perfect and deadly. I disguised myself as a woman once again to enter into the Gerudo City. I find comfort in its protective walls. The tone had changed from the last time I stayed there, however. There was a buzz I couldn’t figure out. As it turned out, Link was there to retake Vah Naboris. I couldn’t face him. I wanted to thank him for everything, but I couldn’t find it in myself to do it. I woke early that morning, and flew off to visit some friends at some stables.

There were a few days that scared me. News about Link spread quickly, I found. I heard at Rito Stable that he had entered the Divine Beast. After a few days passed, I still had heard nothing about his safety. I lay awake at night, thinking about how this wonderful man couldn’t be dead. He just couldn’t. I hoped I helped him enough, but he still had a ways to go. I flew to meet Prince Sidon. He seemed just as worried, although I didn’t tell him of that night with the Blood Moon. I knew he and Link were close, although I don’t know just how close. We both describe him as a good friend. Sidon seemed to keep his faith, much better than I did. He kept reassuring me everything would be clear. I asked to stay in the Zora Domain, as his soft words comforted me. He agreed, and I wrote a song that afternoon about Link’s brave adventure at Vah Ruta. Sidon invited me to feast with the king and his court, and I performed the song for them. They seemed to like it, still riding off the joy they felt the day the rains stopped. Sidon’s optimism is infectious, but I was still too worried about the hero.

I left for Akkala, wanting to enjoy the gentle slope of the hills there. It was at the South Akkala stable that I heard that Link made it out, but barely. The monster inside was fierce and unfair. I wept that night, thinking about how close he came. I know that rumors are rumors, but far too many travelers told stories about his near death. I held the hilt he gave me close, wanting to see him again. I needed to make sure he was okay. I needed to know my friend was safe. The problem was, I never ran into him on purpose. Whenever I heard he was in a place, he would be gone by morning.

I decided to comfort myself, and reflect on what my teacher taught me. I went to one of areas I was supposed to, and just accepted the fact that a hidden shrine was near. I longed to see Link bring it out of the ground. His smile as he did it was infectious. It made this journey worth it. I played my music, when I saw a figure approach me. I couldn’t believe my eyes. It was Link! I almost ran toward him, but I stayed where I was and continued to play. I knew he would like to hear my music, and he often told me he enjoyed. When he approached, I was in shock. His face was in a frown, and he looked beaten down. He had more scars than before, including one that looked like a lightning bolt on his right shoulder. I stopped playing and asked him what had happened, and he told me of his time in the Divine Beast. I looked up at the sky, seeing the two beams of red attacking Ganon. He told me of how he was electrocuted, more than once. He then told me he needed a break from fighting the Divine Beasts. He wanted to work hard to become stronger, and to regain his memories. I agreed with him. He needed rest. I wished I could make his scars go away, and the pain he must have felt when he got them. I played for him, hoping to ease his soul. His easy smile came back, and we ended up taking a picture together on his Sheikah Slate. He then found the shrine, and went inside.

In the coming weeks, I longed for home. I missed my family, and the familiarity of Rito Village. I missed my bed. The Zora beds are nice, but I do not belong in the water. When I long for home, I go to the Rito Stable: the closest I can get until my quest is done. I played my accordion and watched as Vah Medoh circled the Rito Village. This was the second time I cried in front of the hero. I was looking at the sky when he walked up beside me. He had new clothes, and his scars were starting to fade. His smile had returned. I didn’t notice him at first, but was alerted to his presence when he tapped me on the shoulder. Like the first time we met at a stable, we sat by the fire, wrapped in blankets. He brewed more milk at my request, having not had it since our time talking. He told me about what he’s been doing, all the people he’s met. He asked me how I was doing, and I told him I was homesick.

I realized my mistake too late, and he started pressing me about my home. I found myself opening up to him, telling him everything. The truth about my teacher, my wife and my beautiful daughters, my journey, everything. I tried to hold back tears, but I couldn’t. I wept, overcome with emotion. He sat next to me and soothed me, like he did that fateful night. He asked about the Divine Beast circling Rito Village, and I told him the horrors of what it does to my people. He held me as I cried, and I told him about my worries. I told him how I worried that my daughters would one day realize what a horrible world they lived in, and would never be safe enough to journey out and see its beauty.

He listened to what I had to say, and comforted me the whole night. I wrapped him up in my wings, deciding that he had held me far too much, and it was my turn to keep him warm. We both smiled, and in the morning he was off once again. I turned to him and pleaded with him to please, please help Rito Village. I don’t know if I’ll be able to return to it, but I would give anything to make it safe for my daughters. He nodded, and looked at his equipment. He said after he retook the Divine Beast, he would meet me back at Rito Stable.

I nodded and gave him my thanks. He took off, and the last I heard, he was in the beast, trying to retake it. I hope he defeats whatever is inside. I can’t imagine how happy everyone would be. I am saddened that I cannot join the celebration, but I bought him a new cloak as a thank you. I wait in joy and trepidation. One day, the Beast will fly no more, and we will be safe once again. He is the hero my daughters deserve.


	2. Recital at Warbler's Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link invites Kass to a concert, and they spend some time together.

I have never seen such a happier sight in my life. Galli woke me in the dead of night, insisting that I look outside. I watched in awe as Vah Medoh landed on top of Rito Village, and shot a beam of red light at Ganon. I could have sworn I heard Ganon scream in defeated anger at being hit with Vah Medoh’s power. Everyone at the stable cheered. I must admit, I found I couldn’t. While I truly love everyone at the stable, they do not understand how this could have affected me. I fell to my knees, overcome with emotion. I couldn’t take my eyes off of the machine, now protecting everyone I hold dear. A few of the people helped me up, and tears ran down my face as I smiled. I felt happy. Happier than I thought was possible. My daughters were safe. They could be safe in their own home. They could fly again. Link was a miracle. He really was the hero that Hyrule deserved.

Before the celebration was over at the stable, I saw a figure running along the bridge from the Village. I stepped outside into the moonlight, watching as his face slowly became clear. I hugged Link the moment I could. I was overcome with emotion at seeing him. My tears wet the Rito clothes he wore. The residents of the Stable came out to greet him, and we all sat by the fire and ate and sang. It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning that he and I spent some time alone, behind the Stable, away from prying ears. He told me about his time on the Beast. I had never heard such vivid descriptions of the malice Ganon had put on the machine. I am not sure how he managed to get inside, but he was in there for certainly less time than Vah Naboris. He seemed relived at this as well. He was delighted to inform me he received less scars than last time. I had mixed emotions about this. I was delighted to hear, since he was so badly hurt last time, but I found myself longing for him to never be hurt. And impossibility with his reckless nature, I know, but I am allowed to care for my friends.

I insisted on buying him a bed at the Stable for the rest of the night. He relented, although it took some convincing, but he agreed in the end. I also gave him my gift, a simple cape. I still feel embarrassed by my simple gift, but it was all I could get on such short notice. I managed to decorate it in a Rito style, with flowers made from feathers. I am not the best at this I must admit; my skill lies in music. While the other children received their lessons in making traditional clothes, I had music lessons with my Skeikah tutor. My wife makes my clothes for me now, which explains why a few of my pieces on my journey look far better made than others. Still, I managed to make him something passable. It also helped with my nerves, working with the feathers as I waited to hear news from the Divine Beast. Link seemed to like it, at the very least. I wish I could give him more for what he’s done, but he insisted that he loved the cape. He draped it on himself as he slept, instead of the scratchy blankets the stable provided. That warmed my heart in ways it hadn’t for months.

I, however, couldn’t sleep. I just stared at the Beast, watching it shoot the beam of light at Ganon. In the distance, I could hear a celebration happening at the Village. There were Rito flying once again, filling the air. How I wished to be among them, sharing in their joy. My mission was surely a test of will. I could not even send someone to ask my beloved wife to come to the Stable. I have to wait until my mission was complete to see them. Then I shall partake in their joy. I hope my daughters are enjoying this moment. They may not understand the impact of what just happened, but they deserve to be happy. I know I shall sleep better at night knowing they are safe from that danger. I played soft lullabies as the sun rose, as well as songs of celebration. I doubt my family heard them, but I like to imagine they did.

Link left in the morning, saying he needed to talk to the elder of Kakario Village about regaining his memories. I said my goodbyes, telling him I would meet him soon. As he rode off on his horse, I flew away from my home, needing a change of scenery. I had spent far too long at that small, cramped Stable. I did not know where the winds would take me. He admitted to me he needed a change, and would not be seeking out any shrines soon. I understood, of course. He said he would seek me out when he was ready, and rode off through Tabantha. I thought about our celebration together, and I saw myself near the Zora domain in my travels. I flew there, and was greeted by its lovely prince. He had apparently heard news of Vah Medoh, and hugged me in delight before he could even say hello. He doesn’t know his own strength! He managed to lift me off the ground and twirl me in the air in his joy. He called his subjects over, and said there would be a celebration in honor of Link’s achievement. It seems like the Zora will take any opportunity to have a celebration, not that I’m complaining.

It was a wonderful occasion. There was a feast of fish of all kinds. I sat next to the king, and was told I was the guest of honor. I tried to inform them I wasn’t even present in the town when it happened, but the Prince insisted. I sat between him and the King. The food was wonderful. It was so nice to see the children so happy, even if they didn’t fully understand what was going on. I had a little one ask me how I swam with so many feathers. I laughed and told him I flew, and he held such awe in his eyes. The joy of children is worth everything parents must endure. His father nodded to me, and I nodded back. I hoped my daughters were celebrating much the same, with the same awe in their life. Prince Sidon was goaded into doing fantastic acrobatic feats after the meal. He managed to swim up a waterfall! I honestly didn’t know that was physically possible. After that, I played some songs for them, and the Zora danced along to my music. The night wound down, and the children went to bed. We ended up talking about Champions past. It seems Mipha was beloved among the Zora. Both the King and Sidon remember her grace. All the Zora seemed to grow quiet and respectful of their fallen princess. It was admittedly embarrassing when they asked me about Revali, as I had no answer to give. I never knew him personally, and the stories of him make him out to be quite… unpleasant company. We didn’t build monuments to him, like the Goron or the Zora. We didn’t keep his items as sacred, like the Gerudo. We named an already built platform after him. It took a while for the Zora to understand, but I managed to convince them that we simply did not hold Revali in the same light they held Mipha.

I stayed the night with Prince Sidon. I do not understand how they can sleep so submerged in water, but he has a shallow area in his chambers where I can sleep comfortably and not drown. We exchanged stories for a while, well into the early morning, but both fell asleep sometime before the darkest part of the night. When we woke, the Zora Prince gave me some encouraging words. He reminded me it was my job to help Link get stronger, and that it was a job just as important as a prince or a chief. I blushed when he said I was the best person for the job. I tried to protest, but he insisted he would have no one else play the songs for Link. Sidon has a way of making me blush like that.

I was standing on Horon Lagoon when the familiar tapping of Link’s boots filled my ears. I greeted him, prepared to sing him my song, but he insisted we sit and catch up. I was caught off guard, as we normally only do this at a stable, but I found I couldn’t say no to him. He was too wonderful company. He brought out what seemed like a feast, and we sat for lunch on the rocks. While we ate, we spoke of only simple things. He told me about his time in Akkala, and I told him of my time in Faron. He spoke gleefully about how much stronger he is now. In addition to fighting Ganon, he’s found time to help out and build a new city. I told him I shall visit this Tarry Town, and say hello to Fyson when I had the chance. I had not seen Fyson in ages. I wondered if he still complained like he used to, although, from what Link told me, moving has helped him quite a bit. Although it is selfish, I am glad he moved. I always thought he was a bad influence on my daughters.

Link insisted we take another picture together. I have no idea how this ancient technology works. Somehow, we pose, and then it captures our likeness in perfect detail! The first time he did it, we both just smiled. I thought it was a lovely image, even if I don’t understand how it works. This time, he did a silly pointing pose, so I copied him. It left us both laughing, but it is a memory I shall cherish. It was at this point that I thought he wished to hear my song, but he stopped me. I was confused, wondering what the delay was. He grew somber, serious. He informed me that he has been spending some time in Rito Village. He knows how much I do miss my home, how I long to spend time there. He told me my daughters have been planning a concert at Warbler’s Nest. They insisted he be there to listen, so he scouted out the area. He found there was a tree next to the area, one big enough where I could hide and listen to my daughters sing. I couldn’t speak to them, nor could I show myself, but I could hear them after so long of being away. I was in awe at this proposition. I insisted he didn’t have to do something like this for me, but he pressed forward. Link is quite forceful for such a quiet man. I agreed to do this, and it was only after then did he ask for the song I promised him.

I thought long about hearing my daughters again. I wish to see them so badly! I want to ask them about how the past months have been. I want to see their smiling faces and listen to them chatter on about the town gossip. I think about them everyday, multiple times a day. I wondered when I left if that would be the last day I ever saw my beautiful daughters. Before I met the hero, I was starting to believe it. They didn’t understand why their father had to go away. I remember sitting in the jungle, realization dawning over me that the last image I might have of my daughters is them weeping at my departure. The thought overwhelmed me, and don’t remember much immediately after. All I know is I woke up in a stable bed, concerned faces hovering over me. Even Beedle was concerned. I try and distance myself from that man as much as possible, but I had paled to the point of him offering a potion to me for free. In one of my conversations with Prince Sidon, after I had met Link, he reminded me that soon, I would be with my family again. I had accepted my new life as my fate that his statement knocked me over. I could see my wife and children again, and it would be sooner rather than later.

I met Link at the Warbler’s Nest. My heart was beating in my ears, and his laid back posture did nothing to ease my fears. He seemed to sense my nervousness. He stood and pat me on the shoulder. He said I have nothing to worry about, and that I would enjoy what my daughters sang. Before I could respond, tell him that a father should always be proud of the achievements of his children, he shuffled me behind a large tree. I tripped over a root, causing me to tumble to the ground. I barely managed to right myself to a sitting position before I heard the familiar chirping of my girls. I knew I would be affected by their voices, but I didn’t realize how much it would strike me. I thought I would be using all my will power to resist going to them, but no, it was completely different. I was frozen in place, seemingly panting to find my breath. I recognized their voices, but there was something different about all of them. They all sounded more mature. They were using words I have never heard them use before. Their arguments were less teasing and more like real arguments. It struck me how much of their lives I had missed from my travels. I was missing the formative years of their lives. There were so many memories I had missed. I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I sat there, frozen.

They started singing a simple tune; one of the first I taught them. It was starting to sound like they were actually practicing! I smiled and leaned back against the tree. It wasn’t the most beautiful tune, no, but I enjoyed it. I swayed my head with the tune, thinking of what I would teach them when I came back. I dared a look, knowing I couldn’t move all too much, or else they see me. All thoughts of lessons and plans went out the window, however, when I saw what Link was doing. He seemed to be listening, and observing the peculiar rock formations around him. He said something to pause their song, and ran in the opposite direction. My girls were just as confused as I was. When he came back, he held a huge leaf in his hands. He asked the girls to start up again, and they did. I watched engrossed as he mimicked their order, and pushed air through the formations.

What I saw then shocked me, even though I had seen it many times before! A shrine grew out of the ground. I heard my girls gasp in awe, having never seen one outside of Rito. I was more confounded by the fact that my mentor’s practicing song was really a secret than the fact that this building had popped out of the soil. It seems like the song I used to practice, and subsequently passed down to my children, had much of the same effect as any of my songs. I heard my daughters babble with joy, soon deciding they were going to tell the Elder of what they just witnessed. Kaneli will understand what just happened, albeit will amuse them and their tales. He’s one of the few, however who really understood my quest, and encouraged me to take it. He, of everyone there, will appreciate what they just saw.

I didn’t move until I was sure they flew back home. Link rounded the tree, and offered a hand to help me up. I was in shock. He was the first to speak, asking me how their singing was. I chuckled, defeated by the emotions that washed over me. I sat with him on the platform in the middle. He gave me comforting shoulder pats as he listened to me pour out my heart. I explained to him that I hadn’t heard their voices in so long. He listened so intently, as if he was trying to right a wrong that had been done upon me. I’m always amazed by how he manages to make this fight so personal. I can tell he’s not just fighting for Hyrule and our beloved princess. He’s fighting for everyone he’s met along the way. I can tell by the way I mention Sidon or Riju. I’m just honored to be on the list of people he fights for.

He got up and mentioned that he wanted to go into the shrine. He wanted to make sure we could spend the night together, so he insisted that I stay here and wait for him. He reminded me that this was not one of my songs, so I was not obligated to leave him. I laughed at his insistence, and assured him that I would remain. I ended up taking a nap on the platform, allowing the sun to warm myself. While it never got hot in Tabantha, the sun could get quite warm. Before, I thought this warmth was quite unbearable, but ever since I visited the Goron, I have learned to appreciate the weather of Tabantha as warm, rather than hot. My nap was comforting, made lovelier by the warmth of the air around me.

I woke up a bit before he emerged, deciding to practice some of my music. He sat next to me, and asked me where I wanted to spend the night. I said a stable would be fine, but he frowned, saying he preferred spending the night not cramped in a place that smells like horse. I had no choice but to agree with him, given that I’ve had to scrub my feathers clean to stop the horse smell. Nervousness took me however; I haven’t spent a night outside of a town or stable since our encounter with the blood moon. I couldn’t resist his happy smile, so I told him about the small hut I made for myself in Hyrule Ridge. It’s not the best place for sleep, but it’s the only place I can call a home.

We went there, with him riding on my back as I flew, and came to the canopy I call my home. I have few belongings there, but it makes due. I noticed him reading my personal journal as I set out a mat for him to sleep on. I noticed he looked curiously at me, glancing between my figure and the hammock I set up. He asked if he could sleep with me in the hammock. I wasn’t sure how to respond. I never thought he would ask me something like that. I agreed, of course, but I was still taken aback. It seems as if he considers me one of his closest friends in this time.

It took him a minute to climb in with me. He is quite short for the hero of Hyrule. When he did finally manage to get in, he looked as happy as ever. I doubt he’s had the time to sleep in something resembling a bed in a long time. I pulled my rough blanket over us, apologizing that it wasn’t very soft. He didn’t seem to care, however. He curled up like a child against me, and fell asleep. I had to remind myself that he was barely a man. When he was declared the hero, he was a still a boy. Well trained as he is, he was told to fight at an age far too young. I couldn’t imagine my daughters being told they were to save an entire land. I pulled him closer to me as I told myself this. My teacher didn’t warn me about being attached to Link, but I couldn’t be more thankful for it.


End file.
